Thel Vadam
Thel Vadam was the deuteragonist of Halo 2 and a supporting protagonist of Halo 3. Thel was a Sangheili who became one of the Covenant Seperatists who sided with humanity to fight against the Covenant Loyalists including the Covenant Prophets. History Early life Thel was born as member of the powerful Vadam family on Sangheilious. As a young Sangheili, Thel was trained in the ways of the warrior by his relative: Lak Vadamee. He joined the Covenant military, allowing his named to be changed to Thel Vadamee. Thel fought alongside the Covenant when they attacked Madrigal in 2528. Soon, Thel gained the rank of Shipmaster and earned the title of Kaidon within his keep. He was soon injured in a training ring and so Thel made a Shipmaster's cape to remind him that letting his guard down will lead to him making grave mistakes. Kaidon Thel's life as the Kaidon of Vadam was important to his family, tasking the Sangheili with continuing his family's rule on the Vadam state of Sangheilious. Early during his rule, Thel was attacked by three Energy Sword wielding Sangheili assassins. He managed to kill all three and bluffed that he left one alive to discover who ordered the attack. He then killed one of the Vadam elders, Koida, who was responsible for ordering the failed assassination and then Thel ordered all of his line to leave the keep until sunrise or they will have to face execution. Thel was sent to Charybdis IX with command of Retribution's Thunder to help win the battle there. He discovered the Jackals were allying with the Humans and so he locked up a Jackal called Reth and interrogated him, finding out that Reth was blessed by the High Prophet of Truth to find the Human's homeworld. When Thel's friend, Zhar, attempted to kill the Prophets, Thel activated his own Energy Sword and killed Zhar. This allowed Thel to take control of a ship in the Fleet of Particular Justice. Supreme Commander Thel was promoted to Supreme Commander and led his forces to victory during the Fall of Reach, managing to glass the planet. After the battle, Thel ordered all of his ships to follow the retreating UNSC Pillar of Autumn and he discovered Installation 04. The Flood on the installation and infected the ships which forced Vadam to abandon the ring for John 117 to destroy it. After it's destruction, the Supreme Commander was placed for a trial for his failure to prevent Halo's destruction and Tartarus gave him the mark of shame. He was then made the Covenant's new Arbiter and his first mission was personally given by the High Prophet of Truth: to assassinate Sesa Refumee alongside his Heretic followers. Eliminating the Heretics Alongside Rtas Vadum and a group of Special Operations soldiers, Thel was sent to the Gas Mine, tasked with eliminating the Heretics there. The Flood was soon released there, forcing Thel to battle them as well as the Heretics. Sesa managed to shut himself in somewhere safe which made Thel cut the Gas Mine's cables and made Sesa retreat since the station was to collapse. Thel confronted the Heretic Leader as he was about to escape, and Sesa planned on killing the Arbiter before escaping. Thel was outnumbered but manage to kill Sesa and capture 343 Guilty Spark, the former monitor of Installation 04. Quarantine Zone Thel escaped the Gas Mine and arrived at High Charity, the Capital City of the Covenant Empire. The High Prophets of Truth and Mercy found out about the Index and sent Thel to retrieve it. Vadam was dropped off at the location where the Prophet of Regret was killed on Installation 05 and fought through many Sentinels and Flood to reach the Library, assisted by Special Operations Elites. Thel encountered Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes, knocking them both out and then planned on retrieving the Index but was betrayed by Tartarus who took it instead and almost killed the Arbiter. Thel was saved by the Gravemind and sent to Installation 05's control room to find the Index while John 117 was sent to High Charity to find it. Installation 05's Control Room Vadam was sent to Installation 05 near the control room and witnessed the Brutes killing Elites, so he was to fight the Brutes who were helped by Jackals and Drones while Thel was assisted by Elites, Grunts and Hunters during his mission to infiltrate the control room and stop the Brutes. Thel fought his way down and encountered Rtas Vadum who was driving a Wraith, and then witnessed a Phantom Dropship which deployed Tartarus and his Brutes with captured 343 Guilty Spark, Miranda Keyes and Avery Junior Johnson at the control room. Thel then fought his way towards a Covenant Scarab which was controlled by Johnson and helped free UNSC Marines which were captured by Brutes, then Vadam infiltrated the control room with the assistance of Johnson. Tartarus was present inside alongside Brute Honour Guards who managed to activate halo with the Index. Johnson and Thel was forced to kill Tartarus and his Brutes, then Keyes prevented Halo from firing when she took the Index. Meeting John 117 on Earth Thel met John 117 on Earth in Africa, and helped the UNSC fight off the Covenant forces led by the Brute commanders. After the small fight, Thel alongside UNSC forces was evacuated to Crow's Nest: an underground base. Although the base was destroyed and Thel along with UNSC forces escaped. Thel soon went to Voi, a city in Africa, and eliminated Covenant Anti-Air Wraiths there as well as an AA Cannon. After the Prophet of Truth and remaining Covenant forces retreated through a portal, Thel helped the chief in eliminating the Flood which crashed on Earth. The Ark The Covenant Separatists and UNSC went to the Ark on Installation 00, where the Prophet of Truth planned on firing the rings. Thel went to the Ark and battled Covenant forces there, intending on assisting John in stopping Truth once and for all. Truth was inside a Citadel which was heavily guarded by Covenant forces, and three towers held a barrier which protected the Citadels and each was protected by Brutes. John deactivated the first tower, Thel and his Elites deactivated the second tower and Johnson failed to deactivate the final tower when he was captured by Covenant forces and brought to Truth. John deactivated the final tower, and Thel was dropped off by a Phantom to infiltrate the Citadel and stop the Prophet. Thel and John were assisted by friendly Flood forces and fought through two groups of Covenant forces: the first group was commanded by a single Brute Captain Major and the second was commanded by a Brute Chieftain. Thel personally confronted Truth and John went to prevent Halo's firing. John deactivated the rings which upset Truth, Thel then impaled the nearly infected prophet with his sword, ultimately killing him. Flood then betrayed the duo which forced them to retreat from the citadel. Destroying the Flood Thel assisted the Master Chief in one last mission: destroy Installation 04B and eliminate the Flood threat. After reaching the control room, Johnson was killed by the rogue 343 Guilty Spark and so chief eliminated 343 Guilty Spark. Thel and John found Johnson's Warthog and used it to escape from Installation 04B by reaching the frigate. The two managed to successfully get inside the frigate and then escaped but the ship cut in two halves with Thel being in the one that went down. Thel crashed but survived, then was helped out by some UNSC soldiers. After attending the UNSC funeral, Thel returned to Sangheilious alongside surviving Elites. Abilities Thel Vadam stands at a threatening seven feet and ten inches, and possesses huge fingers like all other Elites. Because of this, Thel struggles to hold around firearms such as handguns or plasma pistols. When he first donned the Arbiter armor, Thel was capable of activating his camouflage but only for ten seconds. Later on, his armor gained a flashlight on his left shoulder. Vadam is very experienced in combat, as shown by his relatively extensive knowledge of every weapon and vehicle, he also expressed a desire to understand Human weaponry even before his alliance with the UNSC. His most commonly used weapons are Energy Swords, Plasma Rifles and Carbine Rifles. Personality Thel, like all Elites, are keen to do things in a honorable manner. Though he is more flexible when it comes to equipment, weapons and vehicles. His hatred for the Brutes doesn't seem as strong or destructive as the other Elites as he attempted to reason with Tartarus in Installantion 05's Control Room. He is shown to be true to his title "Arbiter" as he often tries to negotiate with some of the his opposing enemy forces and will only kill when forced to do so. Despite being a former enemy to Humanity, he has shown a willingness to fight alongside them toward their common goals. Even before the peace was established, Thel was willing to work with Avery Junior Johnson in order to stop Tartarus. Johnson's aid in the battle and the fight he put against him may have earned Vadam's respect as Vadam respects him in later encounters. He also was saddened at Johnson's death, and claimed even beyond death, Johnson still helped them escape. Thel has also many times fought alongside John 117, who he believed was a dangerous enemy before. Thel also respected Humanity enough to go to the memorial service in honor for those who died during the war. Thel also made a great bond with John 117, even calling him his friend. Body Count * '''Assassins: '''Killed. * '''Koida: '''Decapitated. * '''Zhar: '''Decapitated. * '''Sesa Refumee: '''Killed. * '''Tartarus: '''Killed. * '''High Prophet of Truth: '''Impaled. Quotes *"Were it so easy..." *"I will continue my campaign against the Humans." *"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." *"I am already dead." *"We have always been your protectors." *"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." *"Nothing ever will." *"That makes two of us." *"What would you have your Arbiter do?" *"Who has taught you of these lies?" *"I had no choice Holy Oracle, this Heretic imperiled the Great Journey." *"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk." *"Murdered, by the Brutes." *"Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us." *"There are things about Halo that even the Hierarchs do not understand." *"When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." *"See how they bait their trap. I will help you spring it." *"Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies. Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" *"Go Spartan! I will let nothing pass." *"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." *"And so, you must be silenced." *"I will have my revenge. On a Prophet, not a plague!" *"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." *"Even in death, your sergeant guides us home." *"I am sorry, Spartan, but come." *"Take us home." *"An insult, to be sure, but one with a modicum of respect. He was indeed my enemy. But, in time, I named him ally...even friend. The events which forged the bond are...complicated." Category:Halo Characters